Head Games
by Sinister Attraction
Summary: EC- My Second Story Part To "This Is What Its All About" What Happens To Eric When He Starts Getting Sever 'Headaches? Is Everything Around Him Real? Or Is Just Head Games. Story Is More Interesting Then It Sounds, Also Read If You Are A Speedle Lover
1. We Have Plenty Of Time Ch1

3 Months After This Is What It's All About;

Chapter: 1

We Have Plenty Of Time;

The sound of the alarm going off startled Calleigh out of her deep sleep, she jumped slightly but then heard the sound subside. She sighed softly and let out a faint giggle feeling something warm and wet press kisses along her neck. The room was filled with soft sucking sounds as Eric whispered good morning against her ear. His chest heavily pressed against her back while one hand slipped down along her stomach and between her thighs. Calleigh gasped out parting her lips feeling his hand travel under her panties and over her core.

Eric smirked against her neck while continuing his soft lazy kisses across her skin. Calleigh turned over on her back to grant him better access between her legs. She looked up at him as he hovered over top of her, his fingers pressed against her clit softly rubbing in little circles feeling her already wet. He loved that he could do that to her with just a touch.

"You know we are already running behind – we – we – oh that feels -," Calleigh tried to speak out to tell him that they didn't have time to fool around this morning but she knew Eric knew that with just one touch he could pull her away from those thoughts. They had been late almost all week and if they weren't careful everyone at the lab were going to know something as going on between them.

"Not today, I set the alarm twenty minutes early –we have plenty of time." His voice was soft with his early morning seduction as he moved his hand away from her wetness and pulled her panties down tossing them over his shoulder while he settled himself between her legs. He brushed some hair from her face and felt her jerk. Eric had already removed his boxers from his body and his erection was poking against her heat.

"You planned this?" she stated the obvious as Eric nodded and leaned down to softly capture her lips. The kiss was intense and Eric wasn't going to give her time to protest about being late any further so he let his hand drag along her sides as he gripped her hips and thrusted himself inside of her. Calleigh shuddered and bit his bottom lip with a loud moan. Eric let out a soft growl feeling her teeth penetrate into the skin of his bottom lip. It turned him on that at any moment she could make things so rough. He had learned in the past few months of dating her that Calleigh had a wild side to her.

He would have never thought that she would like it rough sometimes, but then again things are different behind closed doors. He watched her face while her head tilted back against her pillow, her eyes closed and the look of ecstasy placed on her face. "O –Oh Eric -," she breathed out feeling his erection spread her inner walls with each thrust. He was going slow because he knew that it drove her crazy, but he wanted to build his way up to the blissful moment, not rush it like they did sometimes when they had little time to make love.

He felt her slick walls contract around his girth causing penetration to get harder for him, he let out a low growl and nipped at her throat and down along the valley of her breasts. Calleigh's mewls filled the room as he thrusted himself harder inside of her. She drug her nails up and down his back until she gripped his shoulders feeling him pull out of her. She opened her eyes and gave him an evil look before he teased her entrance with his cock not pushing it in all the way. She groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist forcing him back inside of her, they both moaned together.

"Not nice to tease me -," she growled softly with a grin nipping at his lips. She felt his tongue swipe across her bottom lip before letting it roam around the inside of her mouth to fight against her tongue. He kissed her passionately; it was like he needed her lips to breath when in reality he took her breath away. She moaned feeling his growing cock rub against her slick cavern walls, his pace quickened by this point and he could feel himself ready to erupt inside of her. Calleigh could feel it too, but wanted the feeling to last longer.

Eric didn't give her chance as he slipped his hand down were their bodies were joined together and rubbing his fingers over her swollen clit. Calleigh shuddered burring her face in the nape of his neck softly sucking on his skin. "God Cal – Oh –I don't know how much longer I can -," Eric tried to moan out while thrusting himself in and out of her. The bed shook in protest beneath them as he went a little harder that time hearing her whimper he pulled his hand away quickly and looked at her. He was afraid he hurt her but then he saw her smile and felt her wrap her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a sensual kiss.

She arched her hips upward into his only to feel his hardcore thrust push her back down. Calleigh unwrapped her legs around him and moved them with her knees up in the air. She broke the kiss to catch her breath and felt Eric slide his hands up her arms and pin her hands down on the side of her head. "I – I –I cant feel it – Oh –E –E –Eric-," Calleigh's voice sounded like a scream as she squeezed his hands tightly feeling him thrust his cock up harder inside of her she let her body clinch while her walls contracted hard around him with her sweet orgasm.

Eric felt his body shake with his own release, as he shot cum up inside of her. His hips still rocked at a fast pace but it slowed down. Calleigh took advantage of his slight weakness and pulled her hands away from his to bring them to the back of his head as she pulled him down to kiss him roughly and passionately. Eric kissed her back moaning against her mouth as he slowed his body down, his erection still throbbing inside of her walls. He rolled them over as the sheets came with them; her body was so light on top of his. He loved to feel her skin against his own.

Eric broke the kiss and looked up at her, her face was flush and her hair was a mess. But she still looked as beautiful as ever to Eric. He smiled with his lips brushing against hers, "Your incredible, baby, you know that?" he whispered moving some hair from her face while leaning his head up to kiss her lips once more. Calleigh deepened the kiss once again and had to force herself to pull away this time. Her eyes shot momentarily over to the clock on the night stand. Eric watched her and knew how she was about being late so he wasn't going to prolong this any longer and have her be mad at him later.

"We have to -," she started to say before she felt his lips press to hers once more.

"I know -," he whispered pulling his lips back while sitting up with her in his lap. "Go take a shower and I'll make some coffee." He said nodding his head towards the bathroom. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before hopping off the bed and heading into the bathroom. Eric watched her naked form as she walked, god was she a sight. Eric sat there for a few minutes and rubbed his eyes before slipping his boxers back on and headed down the hall and into the kitchen to make them coffee.

After a few minutes he headed back into the bedroom and made the bed up but while he was doing that he felt a pain in his head. He ignored it at first then it was so bad it brought him down to his knees almost instead he fell against the bed. He closed his eyes tightly and whimpered softly hoping the pain would go away before Calleigh saw him. He didn't want to worry her. He swallowed hard opening his eyes letting his vision focus again. He waited for most of the hard pain to go way before he attempted to get back up again. He sighed and shook his head like he was trying to shake his thoughts off and slipped off his boxers.

He took in a deep breath trying to get the pain and worry off his face before he walked into the steaming bathroom. He slid the shower door open seeing Calleigh standing there washing the soap from her body. She turned and looked at Eric with a smile as he stepped in. She looked at him seeing him look a little flush, sure they just had a wild session of love making but something was different. "Eric? A –Are you ok?" Calleigh asked softly, her voice full of concern as she stepped closer to him putting her wet hand on his cheek.

He smiled at her just gazing into her eyes moving his hand over top of hers, "I'm fine. I made your coffee," he said to her trying to change the subject quickly. Calleigh looked at him for a minute longer and nodded deciding he was alright. She smiled and kissed his chest lightly hearing him moan, "You keep doing that, and we'll be late for sure this time."

Calleigh giggled lightly and leaned up on her tippy toes to give him a light kiss on the lips before slipping out the shower door. Eric chuckled and smiled to himself. He was so happy and in love with Calleigh, he thought about their future everyday –what it would be like to marry her and have children possibly? He knew that, that would all be a long time from now but still he thought about it. He sighed to himself putting his hands out in front of him to press against the shower wall as he hung his head low feeling the water hit the back of his head and neck. The pain in the side of his head started up again, but this time it was more of a throbbing pain so it wasn't that bad.

/X/X/

"Are you sure you're ok? You barely ate anything at breakfast." Calleigh looked at him worried as they pulled into the parking lot of the lab. They were usually careful about coming to work together but Eric asked her last night in front of the gang if she wanted him to drive her home because it was late and she looked tired. So it was the perfect excuse if anyone asked, Calleigh had left her car here last night, she had no other way of getting here today. Besides that it wouldn't have mattered anyhow, they would end up at each others place last night at sometime. Eric's closet looked like Calleigh's now; they both had space for each others things. It felt natural to wake up at either house and just get ready for work, they both had grown comfortable with each other enough to have that 'space' most people in relationships weren't sure about.

Eric parked the car and smiled over at her taking her tiny hand in his own. "I promise Cal – everything is alright. I just have a bit of a headache is all –I'll be ok." His smile was reassuring but he knew with Calleigh she would still worry. He studied her face for a moment and quickly kissed her hand so no one would see if they were looking.

"A –Alright. But you'd tell me if you thought it was anything serious right?" Calleigh knew he still had a bullet in his head and it scared her every day because something could go wrong and he could be hurt again.

He nodded his head to her, "Of course I would, Cal. Now come on, we don't want to be late again." With that he hesitantly let go of her hand and got out and headed into the lab with her. Eric tried to steal a few kisses in the elevator and she was actually willing to let him but once they thought they were alone Ryan came running up to stop the doors from closing. "Hey! Thanks –man the traffic was terrible this morning," he said shoving his hands in his pockets balancing back and forth on the ball of his heals.

After the elevator dinged they got off and went their separate ways. Calleigh and Eric shot a quick glance at one another just as they always did every morning before going off to do their things for the day. Calleigh had a few bullets to process so she went to her ballistics lab and fired off a few rounds on the 9mm. Her mind wondered the whole time she was firing, she was focused on her work, but Eric clouded her mind just as he always did. This time though she was more worried about him then anything. She had seen him get a few headaches every now and then but they never worried her like they were now.

She sighed and sat down her gun and pulled off her head phones. She walked over to her desk and smiled seeing a picture in its frame she had placed there about a month ago. She was cleaning some things out in her locker and found a picture of her, Eric and Speedle together; it was a taken a few months before he was killed. Calleigh admired it for a moment and frowned. Speedle's birthday was coming up soon. Every year it was hard for not only her on that day, but for Eric and Horatio as well. They still went to his grave to visit and have a drink afterwards it was something all three of them did every year since his death. Calleigh sighed and let her thoughts escape her mind as she continued her work.

/X/X/

Eric closed his eyes after setting down some pictures on the layout table, his head was throbbing so hard any movement or sound would drive him crazy he knew for sure. He sighed and leaned forward on the table his face in his hands waiting for the pain to go away, he didn't want to say anything to anyone because that would mean he would have to go get checked out. If something was wrong with him then he would possibly be back in the hospital again and on desk duty. But most importantly he didn't want to worry anyone, especially Calleigh. They had been doing so good lately, everything was going perfect for them and he didn't want to ruin that by getting sick or something.

He felt most of the pain start to subside but kept his face in his hands. He just wanted to be sure before he opened his eyes that the pain wouldn't come back. "Calleigh must have really rocked your world before work –your dragging today Delko."

That voice Eric knew it anywhere, "Speed?" he said uncovering his face. There he was standing right in his lab. Eric took a minute to adjust his eyes to make sure his mind wasn't playing a trick on him. It couldn't be Speedle, he was dead –right? A flood of memories washed through his mind at that moment. Everything but Speed's death, for some reason he couldn't see that. He closed his eyes tightly once again and then opened them to make sure he wasn't dreaming. This happened to him before; Speed was trying to give him a message while helping them all solve a case.

Did Eric imagine Speed's death? Was that just a dream he was stuck in, if so what a wicked dream to have. It felt so real. Eric walked around the layout table and stood in front of him. Tim just laughed at the look on his face and put his hands in his pockets.

Eric smirked at him, he was real it looked just like Speedle and his voice was the same. Eric shook his head crossing his arms over his chest, "Your back?" Eric asked with a hint of happiness yet confusion in his voice.

"I never left -," he simply stated. It was silent, both men just looking at one another. Eric uncrossed his arms and cocked his brow.

"Good then you can help me go through these – wait what was it you said about me and Calleigh?" Eric said to him with a grin. He never told anyone about him and Calleigh and he knew for sure that she didn't. So how did Tim know?

Speed rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "Come on man, you really think I couldn't tell? I'm a little shocked you didn't tell me, thought we were friends?" Speed joked with him.

Erick chuckled then laughed leaning back against the table. "Are we that obvious?" Eric asked with a grin seeing Speed smirk with a small nod. "Well if you would stick around I would have told you sooner or later -," Eric stated to him seeing the look on Tim's face soften a little. "Where you been, man?" Eric asked him leaning off the table now and turned his back to Speedle for a moment to retrieve some photos.

"I was down in DNA –I told you this morning I'd be heading down here -," Ryan said a little bit confused by Eric's tone.

Eric whipped around quickly dropping the pictures that were in his hands on the floor. He looked at Ryan with shock on his face and then looked around him and over top of his head through the glass to see where Speedle went. "Where did Spe -," Eric caught himself before he said the name. Ryan looked around the lab and the hallway to see what Eric was looking at.

"You alright? You look like you just seen a ghost or something," Ryan said to him a bit surprised by Eric's actions. Eric let his eyes fall on Ryan's as he shook his head and bent down to pick up the pictures he dropped on the floor.

"Yes I'm fine -," Eric said quickly making a pile with the photos and then stood up to put them back on the layout table.

Ryan knew he was lying but didn't press; he would just Calleigh what was up with him. After all she and Eric were best friends and even though Ryan asked him a few months back what was going on between him and Calleigh he said they were just friends. Ryan knew different though, "Yeah – ok, well the gum that was found in the girl's hair belonged to a Jared Tucker. We're bringing him in for questioning now -," Ryan said looking at Eric with confusion and slight worry on his face.

"I'm fine!" Eric repeated himself once again. He knew Ryan was going to ask him again so he figured he would save him the breath. Ryan put his hand out in defense, "Thanks for your concern though." Eric said apologetically. Ryan nodded to him and backed out of the room leaving Eric looking dumbfounded and slightly frustrated.

Chapter 2 – "It's All In Your Head" –Is coming soon. I'm working on it now. I hope this chapter is interesting enough for the rest of you to want to continue reading. This is my Second Part Story to my first –"This Is What It's All About" –Enjoy xox.


	2. It's All In Your Head Ch2

Chapter 2

It's All In Your Head

Calleigh stood outside the window of the interrogation room with her arms crossed over her chest watching Horatio and Tripp talk to the suspect. She didn't stare hard she just glanced inside to see what was going on. With a sigh she uncrossed her arms and turned around to walk away when Ryan bumped into her. "Whoa! Sorry about that -," Ryan said with a slight laugh.

Calleigh smiled at him, "It's ok. Is that Jared Tucker?" she asked nodding her head towards the room. Ryan gave a nod and glanced in the room at the young kid; he looked nervous and if Ryan was right Horatio would have the kid cracked in no time. They both mentally decided to walk in the same direction and it was oddly quite as Calleigh turned to see the confusion on Wolfe's face. "Ok what's wrong? You have that look on your face like you want to say something but are too scared to." Calleigh stopped walking with her blurting words and put her hands on her hips.

Ryan chuckled and hesitated for a moment, "Uh –well Cal y –you and Eric are close right? I mean -," he leaned in, "really close?" he whispered before pulling back. He saw the red flush on Calleigh's cheeks when he asked her that. That said it all for him so instead of embarrassing her he spoke up again. "It's alright I wont say anything, you can trust me." The look of relieve and smile on her face told him she was ok with him knowing. He smiled back faintly then spoke out again, "So what's wrong with Eric?"

Calleigh cocked her brow and stood straight up, "W –What do you mean what's wrong with Eric? Did he say something to you I –I mean -," Calleigh started to hysterically and silently rant to Ryan.

Ryan held out his hands to stop her, "No – No I just –when I walked into the lab today he was talking and I was standing right here the whole time and he pretended not to see me or hear me? When he did he acted like he didn't know who I was or what was going on around him?" Ryan said looking around the area around them before settling his eyes back on Calleigh's.

She sighed with worry written all over her face, she ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head, "He told me this morning when we got here he was having bad headaches? They are probably worse then he is telling me -," she sighed again and bit her bottom lip. "I'll talk to him and see what's going on. You know Eric he wont ask for help," she said with a another sigh giving Ryan a faint smile before they both nodded to one another heading off in separate directions.

/X/X/

Eric was frustrated with himself; did he imagine Speedle really being there again? This happened to him before; he thought Speed was alive and it just ended up being, what his doctor called Transitory Hallucinations. But this time it felt like it was more real then before, maybe Tim just walked out of the room when Ryan walked in? Speedle was just messing with his head he finally convinced himself of the obvious. Eric sighed walking down the hall and into the locker rooms. He opened his locker and pulled out his medicine the doctor had prescribed to him for his headaches.

The headaches had never been this bad before so he took double the medication this time hoping to maybe kill the pain all together. He put the pill bottle back in his bag in his locker and shut it putting his palms against the metal lockers; he looked down and closed his eyes tightly hoping the medication would kick in a little faster. He frowned pulling his head up and got wide eyes seeing Calleigh standing there beside him her arms cross over her chest and her face full of worry.

He knew that look all to well, she was pissed. Her green eyes were darker than usual, and he knew when her eyes grew dark like that she was mad or about to cry. Although one time during sex he saw her eyes grow that shade of green and … boy did they have a wild time that night. Eric let out a silent chuckle and shook the thoughts from his head. He brought one hand to her waist and stepped closer to her looking down into her eyes he saw her expression soften a little bit, "What's wrong Cal?" Eric finally spoke up.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. What's going on?" she whispered to him softly yet demandingly. She put her finger over his lips seeing him about to speak, "Don't tell me it's nothing, I know you better than that Eric -," she said to him slowly pulling her finger away after he kissed it softly.

"Just my headaches Cal, I told you that this morning." He looked at her with a soft loving expression. He knew it could possibly be more but he didn't want to tell her that, not now here at work –not ever if he got the chance. He sighed seeing her look still express worry, he ran his large hands up and down her upper arms softly and stepped a little closer to her. "I promise you if it was something more than I could handle, I'd tell you. They are just a bit stronger than usual," he confessed resting his hands on her shoulders. His eyes wavered between hers before he looked around to make sure they were safe before pressing a soft warm kiss on her forehead.

"Maybe you should make an appointment with your doctor? Just to be safe?" she said to him with the worry still in her voice.

He sighed for a moment and nodded his head once, "If it doesn't get better by the end of the day I will. Deal?" he said to her softly seeing her lips form into a small smile. He smiled back at her and slowly let go of her shoulders.

"Alright you know I'm not the only one worried about you." Her simple statement made Eric's brows furrow together like he was confused or shocked. She motioned him to follow her to the other side where her locker was. "Ryan said he saw you today –," before she could finish she saw Eric's expression change as he shook his head running his hands over his face. "He said you acted like he wasn't even there? Like you were somewhere else?" Calleigh simply stated looking at him while opening her locker.

Eric sighed once more and sat down on the bench that was in the middle of the rows. Calleigh moved to sit beside him. "Ah, Cal – I don't know what to do?" he said to her softly while looking straight up into her locker. He didn't want to look at her face because he would see her expression and by the tone in his voice he knew that it would express more then just worry.

Calleigh moved her hand to his furthest cheek and moved his head for him to look at her. "Don't know what to do about what, Eric? Talk to me, what's wrong?" she said in concern slowly dropping her hand away from his cheek.

Eric let his eyes waver between hers for a few moments before speaking out, "I –It's Speedle -," Eric started to say seeing her expression completely fall.

Before he could finish Calleigh spoke out shaking her head, "Eric – I know his birthday is coming up. It's hard for us all -," Calleigh started. "We are all -,"

"Wait Cal – what are you talking about?" he asked her confused. He was going to tell her about him just disappearing on him today in the lab. _Tim's birthday!_ It dawned on Eric just then that, that could be the reason why he thought he was seeing him again. Or was this all real? Was this all just in his head?

"Speedle's birthday, Eric, it's next week. Remember?" she said to him watching him stand up in front of her. She leaned her head back to look up at his towering body. She tugged on his hand, "Hey if you don't want to go out this year for it we don't have to." Calleigh said to him squeezing his hand softly.

Eric's eyes shot down to her, what was she talking about? Go out for his birthday? But if he was gone… dead why would they go out? "Calleigh I don't understand? Is –Is Tim dead?" he asked her watching her stand up from the bench.

Calleigh's heart broke at that moment; _he doesn't remember Tim's death?_ She frowned feeling small puddles form in her eyes. She knew that sometimes he forgot things but this was something big. It was just like when he asked about Marisol when he was first shot. Calleigh took both of his hands in hers; she saw the frustration on Eric's face. "Eric, honey, Tim's gone," Calleigh whispered to him seeing him lean back against the lockers.

Eric closed his eyes leaning his head back against the cold lockers. It was all in his head. Every bit of it, why? Why in the hell did he have to go through this? Why did he have to get shot in the head like that and have all these problems? Eric flinched feeling a small cold hand touch his cheek. He let his eyes open feeling a few of his tears fall down his cheeks. "Eric?" her small voice sounded.

"I saw him Cal, I saw Speedle. He was here in the lab – I –I know it was him." His voice sounded frustrated and hysterical. Calleigh ran her thumb along his cheek bone to wipe some of his tears. She had to suck up hers now because she couldn't be weak like that in front of him. He needed her now and she couldn't be down too, it would only make matters worse.

She frowned and swallowed back her need to cry for him, "Eric, it wasn't Tim." Her simple statement made him sigh. He looked like a little boy standing there, scared and confused about something. Calleigh wanted to do everything she could for him to make it better, but she knew there was nothing she could do. His doctor told him he would have problems for years, but she dreaded the days when she had to tell him about his once best friend and sister.

Eric didn't want to believe Calleigh, he talked to Tim he knew it was him. Calleigh pulled her hand away slowly seeing him wipe his face down to try to compose himself better. She knew that maybe his headaches had a big role as to why he was seeing things, she remembered he had told her what his doctor said about the hallucinations he would have every now and then but he never said that major headaches were apart of it.

Calleigh sighed and frowned looking up at him, what was she suppose to do now? Should she say something to someone so he could get help? She knew Eric was much like her in some ways, he was a private person on some things and she didn't want to lose his trust by saying something, but what other chose did she have? She didn't want him to suffer with all this. "Will you please make a doctors appointment? I'll go with you, Eric. You won't be alone; I just want you to be ok."

Eric swallowed hard and nodded his head, "I'll be fine, Cal. It'll go away eventually – I promise." His lips turned into a smile as he tried to reassure her, but knew he was failing at it miserably. He saw her expression grow hard again, "I'll make an appointment if it makes you happy," he said seeing her shake her head.

"Yes it'll make me happy Eric, but you need to do this for yourself. I don't want anything happening to you!" she said with a deep sigh taking his hand to squeeze it once more. Eric admired the fact that she loved him so much to worry like this; of course he didn't like to make her worry on purpose. But when she did all her real emotions came flying out and Eric loved that. Calleigh bottled them up too much even with him sometimes, although he was slowly breaking that emotional barrier with her.

Sorry if these chapters seem small, but I hope so far the story is appealing enough for you all. I love the comments so far, that's what keeps me going! So thank you guys so much for them! Keep them coming if you enjoy my stories so far. ;) Chapter 3; The Breakdown is coming soon!!


	3. The Breakdown Ch3

Chapter: 3

The Breakdown;

As the week passed Eric's headaches became more and more frequent. As promised he made an appointment with the doctor but had to cancel it just as soon as he made it. Work was piling up quickly this week and other than Calleigh work was his first priority. Sure he knew that if he didn't take care of himself first then he couldn't be there for Calleigh or work with a straight level head, but he had no choice. He didn't want it to appear like he couldn't do his job either, because he could he was just a little slower this week.

He never brought Speedle up again, he saw him once after his talk with Calleigh. He hoped that Tim wasn't mad him for any reason, for thinking he was dead but no one else around the lab seemed to speak about him or apparently see him either. Eric kept it to himself; he didn't want people to think he was completely nuts.

Eric slipped on his lab jacket and placed half a chainsaw blade in the fuming chamber. It was found at this morning's scene. A woman had her throat slashed and because it had her blood on the blade they knew that was their murder weapon. There were a few partial prints on it but Eric wanted to be sure that he got every inch of the blade. He crossed his arms waiting for the chamber to do its job when he saw Calleigh at the corner of his eye walking down the hall to his lab. She had a confused look on her face but when she walked into the lab she saw Eric and smiled. They took separate vehicles this morning even though she stayed at his place last night; they still wanted to be cautious.

"Is that the blade we found this morning next to Carolina's body?" Calleigh asked pretending not to see the grin that was plastered to his face. She watched the fumes rise in the chamber and then shifted her eyes to Eric.

"It is. The blood that was on it belonged to the vic, so now I'm trying to find out who the prints belong too," he mentioned leaning back against the table to look at her body standing before him. She could see the reflection off the chamber and caught Eric looking her body up and down.

He had a grin plastered to his face still once she turned around. He knew exactly what she was thinking at that moment by the look on her face; Eric put his hands up in defense. "Hey we agreed no touching –doesn't mean I can't look!" he said with a chuckle seeing her face turn red. Calleigh pursed her lips together and walked around to the other side of the table leaning against it. She loved the way he looked at her, that was one reason why she had to stand away from him.

Temptation was too high.

Spite Calleigh always being strictly professional at work she found it hard not to want to touch Eric when she was around him. She knew that he wouldn't pull away if they started so she had to be the strong one and move away first. Eric frowned while taking the blade out and placing it under the camera. He took a few shots of the print and let it process.

"Hopefully we'll catch a break this time?" Calleigh said with a sigh moving her fingers through her hair.

Eric just smiled at her and looked past her for a moment seeing someone standing in the hall. It was Speedle. Eric swallowed hard blinking a few times to clear the vision from his mind but it was still there. Calleigh waved her hand in front of his face as the computer beeped to let them know they had a hit. "Eric?" she whispered as he focused back on her.

"Huh? Oh right," he looked down at the screen and turned it to Calleigh while glancing up quickly to see Tim gone. "Mike Sellers?" Eric said quickly looking back at the screen before Calleigh noticed he was slightly side tracked.

"Lets call Horatio and bring him in!" Calleigh said with a grin.

/X/X/

Eric watched as Mike Sellers was being taken from the interrogation room as Horatio and Tripp stood inside talking amongst themselves. Horatio waved Eric to join them as Eric walked into the room Horatio had that look of uncertainty on his face. "Eric – I need you and Calleigh to go back out to the scene. Something's missing, Mr. Sellers story isn't adding up with our evidence. See if you find anything we missed -," Horatio said to him while his phone started to ring. Eric gave both men a nod and walked out.

Eric walked down the hall to the ballistics lab and saw Calleigh looking through her scope. He snuck up behind her watching her jump a little when he placed his hands on her shoulders. He saw her face flush from being startled as she turned around to face him. "Get your kit we have to go back to the scene," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Calleigh rolled her eyes and removed her lab jacket after she put her bullet fragments away she grabbed her kit and headed out with Eric to the scene.

/X/X/

Calleigh couldn't help but to be worried about Eric, something was way off about him lately. He hid whatever it was that was wrong with him well in front of others but he wasn't fooling her by a long shot. All she had to do was glance at him once and the looks on his face said it all, she knew his head was hurting him more and more frequently. Then she remembered he promised her a few days ago he would make an appointment. He never went, at least not to her knowledge anyhow? As they pulled up to the scene she watched him stop the car immediately and rub his eyes.

Calleigh frowned with a sigh, "You never went to the doctors did you Eric?" she asked him looking straight ahead.

Eric sighed knowing that his avoiding the subject would break sooner or later and she would bring it up. He could hear the hurt and frustrated tone in her voice when she asked him that. Eric swallowed hard trying to get his vision to focus back to normal, the shooting pains on the left side of his brain were enough to bring him to his knees, thank god he was sitting. "No, I didn't. I didn't have time Calleigh; you know how busy we've been at work." His voice was soft because he knew if he let it get any higher his head would bust. Or at least it felt that way.

"Eric!" Calleigh said with a loud, not quite screaming tone. Eric looked at her wide eyes gripping his hand into a fist.

"Please Calleigh – don't – don't talk so loud," he pleaded with her. "Look we're here lets just look around and -,"

"Eric! Listen to me – please, don't put it off anymore just go and have your head looked at. We both know that, that's nothing to put off. Something could be seriously wrong! You haven't been -," she frowned looking at him.

"What? I haven't been what Calleigh? The same? I've been different –seeing things that aren't there?" he finished her sentence with anger in his voice. He immediately regretted his tone not just because it made his head hurt worst but because of the look on her face. Eric frowned and sighed shaking his head, this wasn't her fault it was his own and his frustrated with himself and he was taking it out on here.

"Yes, you've been different. We – We don't even make love the same anymore. Its like your head it somewhere else!" she blurted out biting her lower lip. They both looked at each other in shock. This was their first argument ever, it was weird because she could never picture herself in a serious argument with him and neither could Eric.

"Let's just get in here, so we can get back to the lab alright?" Eric said to her dismissing her comment. He knew she was right so he couldn't be really that upset with her. Eric knew that he hadn't been fully mentally there when he touched her and made love to her. Not that he didn't enjoy it, because he did, it was just sometimes his mind would go off on its own and Eric couldn't focus on what was in front of him.

He slid out of the car ignoring his massive head pain and grabbed his kit. He didn't wait for her to get out; he just walked in like they normally would if the rest of the gang was there.

Calleigh was ashamed with herself for saying that to him, although it was true she knew back in her mind that Eric had a lot going on right now too. He just worried her because she knew that his head pain was nothing to take lightly, he still had a bullet lodged in his brain for goodness sakes. She watched him slowly walk up and disappear into the house. Calleigh took a minute to calm herself down before grabbing her kit to walk into the house as well.

Eric walked over to where the woman was found and looked for anything that they might have missed. Though the guys had been here to clean the place up Eric wasn't sure what he was looking for? His mind was totally somewhere else now though, he thought maybe he should go back and apologize to Calleigh –he felt bad now that he wasn't the man she was used too. He knew he had changed and not because it was his choice but his mind was playing head games with him. Making him see and believe things that weren't there, making him double check himself with everything he did. It was frustrating to Eric.

Without turning around Eric could feel a familiar presents around him, there was only one person it could be. "Look Cal –I'm sorry I haven't been myself lately. It's just work has me stressed out now and the last thing I want to do is worry you. I don't mean to keep things from you, I really don't -," Eric shook his head with a sigh slowly turning around while rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry about it; I'm no the one you have to keep satisfied in the bedroom, bro-,"

Eric removed his hand to see Speedle standing there. He blinked a few times to get the image to go away, "Go -," Eric said almost shouting. He wanted to keep his voice down so Calleigh wouldn't hear him. "Your not Tim -,"

"Oh well the last time I checked I was?" Tim mocked with a chuckle. "Wake up man! Look around if you don't take care of this now your never going to better!" Speedle said to him seriously.

Eric's face grew confused as he looked the image of Speed in front of him. "Take care of what? Apologizing to Calleigh?" Eric asked him frustrated. He closed his eyes for a moment feeling his head spin again; the pain was increasing the side of his head. "S –She –She understands – she knows – Calleigh knows -," Eric's words were getting mixed up.

"Eric?"

He felt someone grip his shoulders as his body swayed a little. "Speed?" Eric called out softly, trying to open his eyes. "Cal-," he whispered gripping her upper arms falling into her body. Calleigh went down with him as she felt his body convulse into her arms.

"Eric! Eric – come on baby, stay with me!" she shouted feeling the tears start to pour down her cheeks as she pulled out her phone to call for help.

/X/X/

Calleigh paced back and forth in the hallway of the hospital waiting for word on Eric. He had passed out while they waited for help back the crime scene. She had never seen him look so helpless before in her life, it broke her heart to have to hold him like that while his body convulsed like it did. More importantly Calleigh was beating herself up right now because she and Eric had an argument, not to mention their first ever and he now he was hurt.

What would she do if something happened to him and she never got to tell him she was sorry. Or what if she never got to tell him she loved him again? With those thoughts Calleigh felt herself getting sick, she knew she had to calm herself before the others got there. Although Calleigh was never one to cry in front of people, she did when Horatio was shot. Now this was different, the man she was in love with was fighting for his life… Again.

Ryan and Horatio ran through the doors and down the hall seeing a frazzled Calleigh pacing back and forth. She looked up through her blurry vision and saw the two CSI's rush towards her.

"Ma'am what happened?" Horatio asked her removing his glasses.

"I –I –I don't know? I – Eric and I went back to the scene and – and he went ahead of me inside and – I -," she couldn't finish just yet. She wasn't going to mention that she and Eric had just had a fight. No one knew they were dating but Ryan and that was because he figured it out on his own. Of course by now Calleigh was sure the others had noticed it too, but just kept quite. Natalia had mentioned little things here and there to let Calleigh know that she knew _something_ was going on.

Ryan put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "It's alright Cal – have you heard anything from the doctors yet?" Ryan asked her looking around for someone to talk to.

She shook her head, "N –No. They haven't said anything to me yet!" she said trying to suck up some of her tears.

"You said to me last week he had been having headaches right?" Ryan asked her while she nodded her head; Horatio cocked his brow and tilted his head.

"What's been going on?" Horatio asked looking directly at Calleigh as he fumbled with his glasses in his hands.

Was this a trick question? Was he asking her what was going on between the two of them or about his headaches? "E –Eric –he's been having these bad headaches lately." She looked at Horatio then looked down fumbling with her hands, "_We_ never really thought about it seriously up until a few days when they were getting worse," she realized she said the word _we_ and that indicated that something was definitely going on between her and Eric. Calleigh was almost afraid to look up at Horatio but when she did his face was soft and full of concern. Horatio wasn't going to judge the two of them, he thought something was going on for awhile now, but all this just confirmed it. He was happy for them and knew he didn't have to say anything to them about it interfering with work, they had come this far without anything happening, he trusted them. "He –He's been talking about Tim again," she finally said looking up at H.

Horatio sighed and looked down, his face – Calleigh couldn't quite read the look he had on it at that moment. Once he shifted his turquoise eyes back to her she saw the pain in them. "His birthday tomorrow," Horatio said stating the obvious.

Calleigh closed her eyes feeling a tear drip down her cheek. She took in a deep breath and swallowed hard, everything was such a mess now. She usually had Eric to lean on, for support and comfort but right now she had no one. "I don't know what to do?" Calleigh said with a lost tone running her fingers through her hair looking at both men. Horatio knew what she was thinking without having to say anything.

"Ma'am your not alone, we're all worried about him. We'll just wait and see what the doctor has to say before we decide anything, alright?" Horatio said taking charge of the moment.

Thank god he did, for someone who was usually so organized and calm about everything, Calleigh was a big mess right now. Being in charge wouldn't be her strong point right now.

/X/X/

It seemed like they had been sitting the waiting room forever, everyone was there now. Natalia and Ryan were off talking in the corner of the waiting room as Calleigh sat there silent looking at the wall ahead of her. Tripp offered to get Calleigh some coffee but she just gave a light smile and nodded no. He sighed and sat down across from her watching Horatio walk over and sit down next to her. "How you holding up?" he asked her softly.

Calleigh leaned forward with her elbows on her knees as she looked down at the ground. "I've been better. I just wish they would hurry up and let us know how he is doing," Calleigh said almost frustrated.

Horatio nodded his head and sighed looking up seeing the doctor walk towards them. He nudged Calleigh a little as she stood up quickly seeing the doctor approach them. He spoke out to them right away, "Mr. Delko was very lucky. It took us some time to get him stabilized but once we did we found the problem. The bullet fragment that is still lodged in his brain, shifted," the doctor said looking at everyone that stood before him.

"S –Shifted? I don't understand?" Calleigh asked him confused.

"With the bullet still lodged in there, there is nothing we can do to remove it. But with high stress levels or being overly excited it can cause the brain to swell as well as bleed and in Mr. Delko's case the bullet shifted –when we did the CAT scan we also noticed that some of it was deteriorating -," he said with sympathy in his voice.

Calleigh looked down running her fingers through her hair; this was a lot to take in. Was he going to be the same Eric? Was she expecting memory lost again? What was going to happen? She wanted to ask all these things but her lips wouldn't move. All she wanted to do was see Eric.

"His condition is critical, but with the medication we have him on now he should be fine. As far as work goes when he is released, I don't want him back on active duty for at least another three to four weeks. Not until we are for sure that the fragment won't shift any further," the doctor stated.

"Can we see him?" Ryan asked before Calleigh could even mutter the words. She saw the doctor nod and motion for them to follow him.

"Please no long visits at this time, he needs his rest," the doctor stated as he stopped in front of Eric's door. He nodded to them all before walking away.

Calleigh walked in ahead of everyone. The machines were pumping with sound and she could see his chest moving up and down. He was breathing, that was a sigh of relief. She frowned and walked over to the bedside just as everyone else did. He wasn't quite coherent but he knew everyone was there. He felt something warm and tiny slip between his fingers, it was Calleigh's hand. He gave his best smile which wasn't really a smile at all but close enough.

Everyone stayed for about an hour before they were forced out by the nurses. Calleigh refused to leave, why hide the fact that she was seeing him, any longer? It was more than obvious to everyone. Horatio let her know that if she needed anything tonight to give him a call and he would be right up. She nodded and watched him head out the door behind the others.

She squeezed his hand softly and sighed moving the chair closer to the bed. She brought his hand up to her lips and softly kissed it, "I'm so sorry Eric, for everything," she whispered silently to him. She could feel her eyes burn with her unshed tears.

"C –Cal?" Eric whispered hoarsely moving his head very slowly to look at her. He had to be careful because his head was bandaged up on the left side where they had went in again to possibly stop some of the bleeding.

Calleigh's eyes shot up to his face as he looked at her. He squeezed her hand lightly as she leaned over and cupped his cheek in her hand. "Eric -," she whispered delicately to him feeling her tears fall.

"I'm s –s –s –sorry C –Cal –f –for everything," he finally managed to say.

Calleigh shook her head running her thumb over his lips. "S –Shh, don't be sorry Eric. I –I'm just glad your ok," she whispered softly to him leaning in to lightly kiss his lips. When she pulled back she could see that faint smile wanting to come through. "I –I can't lose you," she finally whispered sniffing up some of her tears.

Eric so badly wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her close. But he wasn't able to do that. "You'll n –n –never lose m – m –me," he whispered back finally opening his eyes a little better to see her green ones staring back at him. They were glazed over with her tears; it made him sad to see her cry like this. "I –I -," he swallowed hard trying to get his words out. He felt her put her fingers on his lips to stop him from talking. He was going to tell her he loved her.

"Shh – don't talk, just rest," she whispered to him softly. He let a very faint 'ok' slip from his lips as she caressed his cheek gently with her fingers. "I love you so much," Calleigh whispered to him feeling him lightly kiss her thumb as she ran it over his lips.

I hope you all like this chapter so far! I only have 1 more chapter to go on this Story, then I'll be off to write my 3rd part of the series. ;) The last chapter, Chapter: 4 "…Doesn't mean its not there" will be coming soon! I appercaite all my comments so far!! Thank you all so VERY much!!


	4. Doesn't Mean It's Not There Ch4

Chapter: 4

… Doesn't mean it's not there;

"What do you think your doing?" Calleigh slightly yelled quickly walking back into Eric's bedroom watching Eric lift up the window. She stood next to him and moved his hands away to finish lifting it for him.

"I'm not a univalent Cal – I'm capable to open a window!" Eric chuckled slowly making his way back to the bed. Calleigh turned around and put her hands on her hips looking over at him seeing that goofy grin plastered on his face. They had him on some medication now that would make him feel 'good' so Eric was in and out of it the last few days. He had spent the week in the hospital and now he wasn't able to go back to work for at least another three weeks.

Eric, like Calleigh, hated to lounge around when there were things to be done. Although he wasn't able to do much, still opening the window to get some fresh air into the room wasn't exactly a hard job. But leave it to Calleigh to baby him. Well she didn't baby him so much, but she did make sure he stayed in the bed and did as little as possible while she was there to help him.

Even though they were both sure by this point that the lab had every reason now to believe that the two of them where dating, they never pressed the subject. Calleigh still worked while Eric was off, but his last week before he was able to come back, Calleigh took that week off just to make sure he was going to be ok to come back. Not only that, so she could spend alone time with him. It was from all her sick days she never used this year, nothing unusual about it at all.

Calleigh chuckled as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to Eric as he pulled the covers over himself. He leaned forward and brushed Calleigh's cheek with the back of his hand, then moved some of her hair from her face. She smiled at him and moved her hand to his cheek as well, softly touching it. "It's nice of you to come and spend your lunch here with me everyday," Eric said softly to her.

Calleigh smiled with a light sigh, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else!" she confessed watching a smile form on his lips. "Besides I hate leaving you here alone all day -," her voice had a hint of guilt in it as she looked down.

"Hey -," Eric whispered moving his fingers along her lips as her eyes shifted up to look at him. "It's only for a few hours, its ok Calleigh." He leaned up and pulled her a little closer to his body. Calleigh willingly moved herself so he didn't strain, her face was mere inches from his while her hands rested on his chest. He kissed the top of her forehead before putting his forehead against her own. "Not only that, you know my mother – she's been here everyday since they released me, so I'm never really alone." His hands moved to cup her face as he lightly kissed her lips.

Calleigh knew that Clorinda had been there almost everyday –she would be leaving when Calleigh would be coming in for the night. She had dinner with them yesterday, so she knew he wasn't alone all the time. Still Calleigh felt guilty that she couldn't stay with him all the time like she wanted. "I should probably get going -," her voice sounded with a soft edge. She frowned; this was the moment of her lunch hour that she hated, leaving him. "Hopefully I'll be early again tonight," she whispered softly.

Eric smiled and pulled back a little, "… and I'll be waiting." He stroked her cheek once more leaning in to kiss her lips again before she had to head back to the lab.

/X/X/

Calleigh walked into the crime lab with a slight frown on her face. As much as she loved her job, she loved being with Eric more. They were always close, but every since he was hospitalized a little over two weeks ago now, they had become closer and Calleigh had become more aware on just how much she truly loved him. The last week she had become anxious because she only had a few days now until her week vacation started. Not only that, now that the weeks had gone by Eric was capable to do more things on his own, slowly but surely.

She wanted to be there every time he needed something, she knew that he didn't need her all the time now to do things for him but still she felt it was her duty to be there for him. She was proud of him, he was healing quicker then she expected he also stopped talking about Tim. Not that she didn't like to talk about him, but it was sad when he was brought up. Eric must have not 'seen' him anymore because he never mentioned him. Except the day after she brought him home, he mentioned going out for his birthday. None of them had gone to visit Speedle's grave yet.

Horatio and Calleigh talked about it a week ago and decided that once Eric was better they would all do it together, as planned.

Once Calleigh hit her ballistics lab her phone went off, without looking at the Caller ID she answered it. Her first thought was, it was Eric calling because something happened and he needed her. But then she heard Horatio's voice on the other end telling her they needed her assistance out towards a warehouse in Coral Gables. Calleigh quickly turned around and made her way out of her ballistics lab and out to the crime scene.

/X/X/

"Hijo now that you are doing better you and Calleigh should come over for dinner," Clorinda Delko said while pulling the laundry out of the drier balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder.

Eric shook his head while slowly walking down the hall and into the living room, "Ah, Ma' we'll have to plan that on a night when Calleigh has off –you know sometimes we have to stay later then planned because of a case." He could hear his mother's sigh on the other end. Eric hated to disappoint his parents, especially his mother. His father he knew he disappointed years ago when he took the job of being a CSI. "Look, Calleigh has all next week off with me, I'll talk to her tonight about it and I'll let you know ok?"

He could hear her sigh again but it was a happy sigh, he could almost hear her smile on the other end. "Alright, are you sure you don't need anything now? I could come over and stay with you until she -," she stopped with Eric's interruption.

"I'm not a baby, Ma', I'll be alright!" Eric said with a chuckle. "I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what day we'll be over, ok?" he said with a smile even though she couldn't see it.

"Ok, Hijo, te quiero"

"I love you too, Ma', bye."

/X/X/

"Miami Dade PD put your hands up where I can see them!" Calleigh shouted with her gun pointed ahead of her at a man who had a knife in his hand and his wife in the other ready to hurt her. Horatio and Ryan were standing on the opposite end as Calleigh approached the man from behind; she eased up on him seeing the other woman look at her scared for her life.

"Sir, put the knife down and no one gets hurt -," Horatio said to the man as he stepped closer to him. They had to stay on guard around people like this before anything could happen, they didn't want him to snap and hurt his wife or one of them for that matter.

Calleigh came up behind him lowering her gun a little as she reached her hand out to take the knife from him. He didn't see her and swung his hand back, knife and all and clocked her right in the face. Calleigh grunted and fell back as Ryan grabbed the guys hand taking the knife from it as Horatio took the woman out of harms way. One of the other officers came over to cuff the guy as Ryan helped Calleigh up off the ground. "Your bleeding Cal," he said to taking her face in his hand to examine it.

"I'll be fine." She sighed touching her lip, it was bleeding alright, she was so lucky that the knife wasn't angled up more, it would have gone right through her cheek if it was.

"Ma'm are you alright?" Horatio asked looking at her lip.

"Just a cut. It'll probably leave a mark," she rolled her eyes with another sigh watching as they took the guy away in one of the police cars.

"Get it looked it, just to be sure," Horatio said with a smile and genuine concern.

Calleigh nodded to him and bent down to pick up her gun. She put it back in the holster and walked off towards her hummer. She knew it was just a cut, nothing serious, but she would get it cleaned up once she got back to the lab.

/X/X/

Eric sighed reaching into the freezer to grab a soft ice pack for Calleigh's lip. It was starting to bruise and the cut was bigger then what she expected it to be. "Here," Eric whispered sitting down next to her on the couch while placing the ice pack against her lip softly. He used his other hand to brush some hair from her face before letting his hand cup her cheek. She smiled at him and placed her hand over top of his to hold the ice pack up. "You sure your ok?" he asked her concerned.

Calleigh looked deep into his eyes and nodded, leave it to Eric to worry about the littlest thing. Especially with him being the one that was just release from the hospital a few weeks ago because of the bullet in his head and now he was worried about a little cut on her lip? _Oh yes, Calleigh Duquesne was head over heals in love._

"So what day did you want to go to dinner at your parents?" Calleigh asked him softly changing the subject.

Eric stared at her for a moment, he wanted go on about what happened today and how she was feeling, but he knew Calleigh and knew that if she said she was fine she generally was. So he let it go. "I was thinking Tuesday night?" he smiled softly watching her move the ice pack down. Her cheek was red from the coldness of the pack. The bruise wasn't as big as he thought it was, that was a sigh of relieve.

"Tuesday's good," she said moving closer to him. She leaned over setting the ice pack on the coffee table in front of them. Eric opened his arms while she nuzzled herself closer against him. Her back and left shoulder hitting against his chest as they sat on the couch. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist as she leaned her head back.

"I –I was also wondering if you and H -," he paused for a moment watching her head come up slowly as she turned it to look over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were a darker shade of green today; they were beautiful, just like her. Eric swallowed hard, "We missed Tim's birthday this year Cal, because of me." He shook his head watching her face fall.

She brought her hand back and cupped his cheek, "Eric -," she started before he cut her off.

"I know it was something I couldn't help, but if I wasn't so damn hardheaded and went to the doctors sooner maybe this all wouldn't have happened." His tone was a little higher and when she dropped her hand from his cheek he was weary of how he was talking. His face grew calmer seeing the look on her face. "I'm sorry; it just upsets me to think about it." He glanced around after his confession feeling her hand go back to his cheek his eyes met hers again.

"It's alright Eric," she smiled softly feeling him lean into her touch. "We'll go on Tuesday." Her eyes wavered between his for a few moments longer before she felt him happily press soft kisses along her cheek and at the corner of her mouth.

/X/X/

Calleigh and Eric walked up the hill of the cemetery looking around at what a nice day it was; they were both quite most of the afternoon knowing this time was coming. They looked ahead to see Horatio already at Tim's grave waiting. When he saw both CSI's he removed his glasses and smiled at the both of them. "Hey, H -," Eric said almost silently as they stood next to one another looking down at the head stone that read Timothy Speedle.

Usually that would tell stories about Tim, maybe laugh and sometimes cry about them but this year was different. It wasn't that they were comfortable with his death, with the fact that he was never coming back; it was just they new that Tim was in a much better place. He was obviously looking after them, helping them with their cases still even if they didn't know it.

Eric on the other hand knew different, he knew that Speed was gone, everyone else couldn't see him, but Eric could. Even if it was just his hallucinations, he knew that Tim was there looking out for all of them.

"Just because you can't see something… doesn't mean it's not there."

Eric's head shot up, "What did you say?" he asked Horatio calmly. Those words, he had heard them before. _Speedle._

"Eric, we all know that you've been having a hard time. Just take it day by day, that's all you can do, that's all we all can do." Horatio smiled faintly watching Calleigh put her hand on Eric's upper arm squeezing it for comfort. "Tim may not be with us anymore, but we all know he's looking after us. Even if we can't see him," Horatio said with another smile.

It was silent again.

Not your uncomfortable silent's either, it was soothing and needed. Calleigh quickly whipped her few tears that fell and composed herself looking at the corner of her eye seeing Eric watch her. She licked her lips blinking a few times before tilting her head to look over at the two men. She had been quite the whole time, she could say things to make the moment better, less sad, but she knew now that she didn't have to. The silent's spoke for itself.

Horatio slipped on his shades and turned to his side, "You two enjoy your time off -," he said softly watching Calleigh and Eric look at one another then back at him. Horatio nodded with a grin, "I know nothing," he said before walking away leaving Eric and Calleigh with the same blushing expression on their faces.

Eric turned and looked down at her, her cheeks bright red, her green eyes light up from her previous tears, "Are we really that obvious?" Eric asked her with a light chuckle. According to Speedle they were, of course Eric would never say anything that he talked to his dead best friend about him and Calleigh. People probably thought he was crazy already why would he give them any other reason to think that.

Calleigh smiled at him and glanced over the hill seeing Horatio had already pulled away. Her eyes met back with his, "Ryan knows too," she blurted out finally.

"Wolfe? How does he know?" Eric asked her stunned while lacing his fingers with hers.

She chuckled, "Well my guess is, yes, we are really that obvious." She grinned squeezing his hand. "But I just think it's obvious to them because we all see and work with each other every day. They were bound to find out sooner or later, I think we're ok though, Eric." Her words had more meaning to them then just what everyone else in the lab thought about the two of them, whether they all knew they were dating or not.

It had taken them both so long to confess how they felt for one another, it seemed like everyone else in the lab knew it before they did. But now that they were together nothing was ever going to keep them apart. Not a bullet shifting in the brain, not some psycho with a knife and a hard punch, nothing. Every one of their experiences whether it be together or alone, it made who they were stronger people. It made their relationship stronger. Something that was built to last.

Eric leaned down and kissed her lips softly feeling her cup his face in her small hands. He pulled back a little to meet her eyes again, "We should probably get going, told mom we'd be there at six," Eric said softly kissing her once more.

She nodded her head and smiled as they both looked over at Tim's grave once more. Calleigh took in a deep breath and sighed while squeezing his hand, "Lets go."

"Later Speed -," Eric said with a grin as he and Calleigh walked back down the cemetery hill.

-Ahh, I'm sorry it took me so long to post this! I've been busy with school & work. I've been sick this past week too. Forgive me if this chapter sucked! I really am sorry about that! But nevertheless I hope you enjoyed this story of my series. My 3rd story, "Wrongfully Accused." will be coming soon. I promise! Thank you all SO much for your reviews so far, on all my stories. It means so much to me!-


End file.
